


Inside Bester

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret that Susan never tells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Bester

**Author's Note:**

> 27 of 31.

Ivanova had one deep, dark secret that she never told anyone at all. 

Once when Alfred Bester was on the station, she had seen into his mind. She wasn’t sure how since her Psi level was so low. Perhaps he had showed it to her. She did know that she had seen inside his head. 

He terrified her. She’d seen the ugly, frightened little man for what he was: a motherless child who never trusted anyone and felt nothing for anyone but himself. 

After she’d seen him, she tried to forget but the total emptiness was too vivid to forget.


End file.
